Under The Big Blue Whale
TMBG Milstein Hall of Ocean Life 10/4/09a (behind the scenes) John Flansburgh: We started off with I Never Go To Work featuring Ralph Carney "the laziest member of They Might Be Giants." We replaced the "practice trumpet everyday" line with "practice saxophone everyday." Ralph Carney: Flans asked the kids to come down to the stage before Clap Your Hands but they stayed put to let the little kids dance. Danny Weinkaufl: We launched right into The Famous Polka from Clap so most of the crowd remained standing. A lot of people had sat back down by the time we started I Am A Paleontologist so we still had a great view for most of the show. Have I mentioned how much BlueCanary love that song? Dan Miller: When Marty moved over to the electric kit Flans had him demonstrate some of the sounds.They had recorded some whale song into in so it sounded like the giant whale was singing. At least until Flans announced he had had enough and they moved on to WDTSS? John Flansburgh: We did the slow version of Sun again. Linnell's nuclear reactions were caused by th ego, the electric drum kit and the giant whale. John Linnell: Flans introduced Pirate Girls Nine. "This song is about three things, pirates - ARRRR - girls - ARRRR - and the number nine - ARRRR." He then instructed them how to count to nine but they had to do it twice because they didn't do it fast enough the first time. Dan Miller: I brought out his full assortment of noise makers for Bed Bed Bed. I really enjoy watching him and Linnell engage in a duel of funny, random noises. John Flansburgh: Before the next song, I told them told us we had to pretend we were about to hear our favorite song even though we had never heard it before. It was a little silly since the album is actually out now so a lot of people at the show had probably heard the song. Roy G. Biv turned out to be the new song. Our friend had actually heard it the day before at the family show at The Egg that we were not able to attend. He had been very jealous so they was thrilled they played it. Marty Beller: As i came out to do Alphabet Lost and Found, Flans said this was the closest they would come to a boy band playing to a backing track. I engaged in some very silly dancing. This is one of BlueCanary's favorite parts of the family shows. Not only am i a hoot to watch he's also a great singer. And he collapses on stage at the end of the song which is just silly. John Flansburgh: Fibber Island was introduced as They Might Be Giants tribute to imagination. They apparently strongly support the use of imagination. Fibber, as has become common lately, led immediately into Zilch. Whee! John Linnell: We got the same instructions before Particle Man about clapping even though the music was going to stop. I had gotten into a habit of just singing a slower version of one of the verses in the bridge lately instead of inserting another song. BlueCanary sort of misses the song within a song thing. Dan Miller: Here come the puppets! They sang What Is A Shooting Star? again. They were very funny but I can't remember a word they said. Anybody else remember? John Flansburgh: The - the - the - the - Alphabet of Nations! It is too bad that Dan's new keyboard is kind of tucked back on the stage. I like watching him play. John Linnell: Upon consultation we believe that the confetti canon was launched during Nations ( feel free to correct BlueCanary). The confetti today was shiny instead of paper. There were little squares mixed in with pink elephant, number two, crescent moon and breast cancer ribbon shapes. New confetti for the confetti bag! Ralph Carney: Linnell continues to sing "information" in My Brother the Ape. BlueCanary hasn't remembered to go back to the CD and re-listen to see what he sings on the album. Hmmm? John Flansburgh: Flans let lots of kids play his guitar at the beginning of Older. I was actually played chords while the kids played so it made a really neat sound and it was adorable how excited the kids were to play. John Linnell: announced that Saturday was Dan Miller's birthday and had them sing Happy Birthday to him. Dan looked completely caught off guard and embarrassed. He gave Danny a very "I can't believe you just did that" look. Danny Weinkauf: Then I asked them to help him remember the words to Where Do They Make Balloons? In case you ever wondered, apparently many balloons are made in India. John Linnell: We did Seven (very successful with the kids) before introducing the band. Flans had them take turns screaming for Marty: first the dads, then the moms, then the kids, then everyone under the whale. Ralph Carney: They closed with Doctor Worm. For an encore the did Meet the Elements. Linnell inserted the whale into the list of things containing elements. Istanbul was the very last song and oddly many people left before the encore was over so a lot of people missed it. Ralph is a great showman and really played well to the kids. TMBG Milstein Hall of Ocean Life 10/4/09b (behind the scenes) John Flansburgh: I changed my shirt to a lovely plaid. Marty Beller: Flans sang the lyrics to The Famous Polka! It seemed to be a last minute decision but it made me ever so happy as BlueCanary have never heard it with the lyrics before. Danny Weinkauf: I announced that he is a paleontologist before singing the song. John Linnell: The nuclear reactions on the sun are caused by the electric guitar inside the sun, the guitar's management and the guitar's promoter. John Flansburgh: I asked if they could count to ten before Pirate Girls and when no one did he said they would try nine. John Linnell: I said i was going to go to bed before singing Bed."This is not an introduction to a song. It really is BlueCanary's bedtime." Ralph Carney: The whale was inserted into a couple of songs. Marty Beller: My whale in my electric drum was apparently being chased by the police for speeding because I also made a police siren sound. "Do you know why I pulled you over Mr. Whale?" Danny Weinkauf: Dan messed up a line in Seven but Linnell made some amusing "taking on the telephone" hand gestures to make up for it. John Linnell: More new confetti. This time is was butterflies, followed by more elephants later. "Hey, who let in all these elephants?"